Behind Locked Doors
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: [RyoSaku] When there isn't any supervisor in a house, Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno find themselves in a very compromising situation. They're locked in the basement!


**Disclaimer:**Sadly I don't own any aspects of **Prince of Tennis** that is copyrighted to Takeshi Konomi. Anyways if I were to own it, I would've make Ryoma and Sakuno together by now! P

**Warning:** There might be **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter in this chapter. Lol. Also for the first chapter, this sure is long. - This chapter isn't **edit** so please be kind and try your best to read through my grammatical mistakes.

* * *

**Trapped  
**Eternity's Angel

* * *

–Pok– 

There goes the tennis ball against the wall.

–Pok–

It was a Saturday afternoon and somewhere in Tokyo, you can hear something hitting against a wall. The sound impact of the racquet hitting the tennis ball was continuously as it was going back and forth.

–Pok–

Ryuzaki Sakuno swings her racquet as she tried to adjust herself to hit the ball against the wall properly. Her effortless of hitting the ball as she try to returned it against the park's practice walls. The sun was peaking overhead now, and the rays are shown upon her body, causing her to sweat. Tiny beads of sweat dripped down from her temple as it rolled down her face. Her tennis attire was starting to get drench from the sweat as her skirt sway with her as she hits the ball determinedly. Her legs moved around the court as she tried desperately to return the ball, her two pigtail-braids flying behind her as she runs. Her brown eyes followed the ball as it bounces back towards her. She twisted her wrist as her racquet lowered to returned the ball back to the wall.

–Pok–

Behind her was a small figure in the shadows of the trees. The figure was leaning against the trees as it sat on the bench watching lazily as the person in front of him hits the ball back against the wall. His R-white-cap was lowered, covering his cat-like honey brown eyes as his two arms rested behind his back helping him leaned against the tree. His red and white tennis shirt's 2 buttons were unbuttoned while he has his usual black tennis shorts on and a usual can of Ponta right next to him. Echizen Ryoma sighed as he have to committed himself into another day helping Ryuzaki improve her tennis. Oh why was he stuck with these things anyways? He scowled as he thought of his oyaji and how he would conned him into doing his deeds for him. _Damn old man._ He muttered as he took a drink from his Ponta, one eye opened as he stared at his "student" in front of him.

–Pok–

He swallowed his drink as he looked at her form. Her form is alright, her posture was ok but her swing looks as though she's putting pressure into it. Her footing needs more work and she needs to bend her legs more. Her wobbly hips need more work to it too, her sight on the ball need to keep in contact also. Echizen Ryoma sighed as he took another drink from his Ponta. He stifled a yawn as he thought of what productive things he can do on a nice Saturday if his baka oyaji haven't interfere—more likely forced–- with his life. He could be sleeping in with Karupin or wonder around the streets hoping to find something fun to do–preferredly something that has to do with tennis. But, _this _wasn't what he had in mind.

–Pok–

He looked back at her form, he needs to get her warmed up enough before he can actually _teach_ her something about tennis. His honey-brown-cat-eyes wondered back to her face. She was sweating and panting–-he mentally added that she has to work on her stamina. In fact there were lots of things that he has to teach her. Such things like her footings, her wrist works, her stamina, and _her body form_(her wobbly hips, her knees bending, etc). The list goes on and on.

–Pok–

Ryoma deepened his brow as he suddenly realized that he has so much work to do. _Che, why do I have to be stuck with these things anyways? Here I am, watching over Ryuzaki improving her tennis when I should be playing some tennis myself. _Ryoma thought as he took another drink of his Ponta, averting his eyes back to the girl in front of him. _Well, she's not that bad, now that I look at it. Just need a few practice in some areas that she's having trouble with. _He looks at her, sweats rolling down her face as she returned the ball determinedly.

–Pok–

_She's trying hard. _Ryoma noted as his eyes avert back and forth as her body moved around the court, returning each ball as it comes back. Her speed of the ball was increasing too–the power and the rotation. Her tennis-skirt swayed around her thighs as she runs after the direction of the ball its heading towards to. Her shirt clutched to her chest as sweat started damping it.

–Pok–

Ryoma held his breathe. Why the hell was he looking at _there? _He titled his cap down so they can cover his eyes from any more ... weird thoughts. That was wrong–so wrong. But he couldn't help but looked up from his hiding and peered at her again. _She's definitely improving—tch, only a tiny bit. _He sighed as those weirdness left his body, but somehow the warmth of his cheeks were faintly there. He looked back at Ryuzaki as she continue hitting the ball away at the wall. _Hmmm...maybe this isn't so bad. The sooner I teach her something, the sooner I can get out of this...chore. _Oh kami-sama, how he hates chores! Never in his life would he ever help around the house like cutting the grass, fixing the roof, etc. He leaves that to the old man, since he practically sits at home everything, reading those perverted books. Ryoma made a disgusted face, _To think that I'm related to him. _

–Pok–

Suddenly the impact of the ball against the wall sounded strange. Ryoma looked up and saw that the ball was hit against the wall and bouncing off and zooming to his direction.

"Look out, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cries as she shuts her eyes so she won't be able to witness the injury on him.

But the impact was never made. The only noise that could be heard was the fence making noises. Sakuno opens her eyes to see that the ball landed on the ground, near Ryoma-kun's feet. She sighs in relief that it didn't hurt him.

"G-G-G-Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I-I-It's my fault that I used so much power in my swing. I-I-I'm glad that you didn't get hurt." Sakuno said, as she bowed down apologetically to him.

"Betsuni. It's alright. It didn't hit me anyways." Ryoma said as he looked at the ball on the ground. That ball's speed wasn't really fast in his opinion, but to any beginner it was pretty amazing to see her having such power like that. Ryoma bended down to pick up the tennis ball and throw it up in the air a couple of times. _I guess it won't be bad to teach her a thing or two about tennis. Besides I can't bored myself to death every time I have to do this. Tch, its better than staying home being annoyed by that old man. Its better than doing home chores. Besides I might be able to teach her something worth while at least._

He turned around, his back facing towards her, as he bend down to pick up his racquet from the bench. He turned back to face her as he give her his infamous smirk and said three-all-so-familiar-words to her, "_Mada Mada Dane,"_ as Sakuno flushed and looked down at her shoes instead, hugging her violet tennis racquet close to her chest.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji sighed on a Saturday afternoon. Here he was, sitting in some café eating ice-cream and have absolutely nothing to do at all. He should be happy. It was a Saturday nether less and it was afternoon. He could be able to do anything–eat burgers, walk, hang out with his tennis team teammates, etc. Lots of productive thing to do. He sighed again as he slumped down on his chair. His cat-like eyes glanced over at his companion who was his ice-cream happily. 

_Nyaa..its seems that during my weekend, I can't find anything to do! Mou! _The red-headed thought as he sighed in frustration. He looked at his companion, "Nyaa! Momo! Doesn't it feel like when we don't have any tennis practice, it feels we're missing something."

Momoshiro Takeshi looked up from his delicious ice-cream and frowned, "Chotto Matte Eiji-senpai, you're the one who called me out today." He paused for a bit and looked around his surroundings, "Although it does seem like something is missing when we don't have anything to do." He reached out his left hand and rubbed it against his hair while looking at his senpai.

"Mou! I'm bored to death! I can't think of anything to do on a Saturday afternoon!" The red-headed said as he tilted his head and glanced outside the café. Beyond the café, there's parks, basketball courts, handball courts and tennis courts. Eiji perked up when he saw that they were near some tennis courts. _Nyaa, I guess I can't do anything on a free day without any tennis practice. Heh not that I mind. _Eiji thought before he glanced back at the tennis courts leaving his companion gobbling up his dessert. His cat-like-eyes scanned towards the tennis courts, hoping to see a game going on or something. But his eyes landed on a particular area when he saw a certain Ochibi and an unknown girl with him. Eiji's eyes widened as he gasped and stood up from his seat instantly.

"Eiji-senpai, what's wrong?" Momoshiro asked, alarmed.

"O-O-Ochibi-chan is with a girl! Over there!" Eiji exclaimed as he pointed towards the direction of the tennis courts.

"Echizen?" Momoshiro turned to looked at the direction his senpai was pointing towards to. He squint his eyes in order to try to make out the figure that was standing in the tennis courts. The figure wore a white cap, a red-white shirt and he was short from his perspective. His companion was a female from what he can tell from a far distance.

Instantly, Momoshiro let out a grin, "Since when did Echizen kept such a big secret away from us eh? It isn't right. Isn't right at all." He turned to his senpai and each gave out an evil smirk.

"Nyaa Momo! Let's check out Ochibi's little date!" Eiji grinned as they paid for their desserts and run off to the tennis courts, hoping to spy on a certain Seigaku freshmen Regular.

* * *

The brushes was rustling when Momoshiro and Eiji was neared the tennis courts, hiding themselves away from their freshman regular's sight. Peering at the pair inside the courts, they were shocked to see their Coach Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter with their Ochibi. 

"Nani! Ochibi is with Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter!" Eiji exclaimed, his cat-like-eyes widened at the pieces of news.

Momshiro smirked behind the hidden bushes, "Heh. Whoever knew that Echizen has this sort of relationship with Obaa-san's granddaughter, and to think he kept this secret away from us. That was a bad thing to do Echizen."

"Hmm...interesting. Echizen is secretly dating Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter." A voice said behind the two of them, startling Momoshiro and Eiji as they turned around to see their data-specialist holding an all-so-familiar-green-notebook writing down what's he looking at being reflected at his rectangular-glasses.

"Inui!" Eiji cried as he put his hand on his chest from the shock that he had received.

"Inui-senpai, how come you're here?" Momoshiro asked as stared at the little-green-notebook-that-has-all-of-their-written-data-in-it.

"I'm collecting personal data about our team also." Inui grinned as his rectangular-glasses reflected against the sun.

Eiji and Momoshiro stared at the all-familiar-terror-that-green-notebook-had-brought-to-them-eversince-they-have-known-him. It contains every little detail that their Seigaku Data Specialist collects about them. Very scary to have their own data that they don't even know about sometimes into that notebook where they're for only Inui's eyes.

Suddenly Inui stopped writing in his green-notebook and took out his cellular phone, opening and dialing some numbers as Eiji and Momoshiro stared at him.

"Mou Inui. What are you doing?" Eiji asked as he glanced back at the two couple inside the tennis courts.

"Calling the others. They might be interested in this little scene." Inui grinned.

"Moishi Moishi." The person on the other line picked up.

"Fuji? It's Inui."

"Hey. What's up?" The tensai over the phone asked.

"Want to come out and observe Echizen? Apparently he's on a date with Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter. This is interesting."

"Hmm..Echizen? On a date with Sumire-chan's granddaughter? I want to see more of this."

"We're at the tennis courts near the café at 6th street."

"This is getting interesting. I'll be there. Ja ne." Fuji hung up as Inui went to his cellular phone to dial another number.

"Fuji said that he'll be here." Inui told the Eiji and Momoshiro as they continued looking at the pair inside the courts.

Echizen was holding a racquet, as the same with Ryuzaki. Their backs were facing them as the two couple were staring at the practice wall. Echizen was demonstrating as he swing his racquet as the ball bounced against the wall. Ryuzaki was watching closely, trying the same swing that he had performed for her. She frowned at the uncomfortable swing that she did. Echizen said something to her as he showed her his swing again. This time, Ryuzaki was hitting the ball back using the swing that Echizen had showed to her. But the ball missed her racquet at the third hit, making Ryuzaki blushed at her carelessness. Echizen sighed as he walked over to where she was standing, taking her wrist behind her and guild her into the steps. Ryuzaki's face immediately became scarlet as she allowed the Seigaku freshmen Regular guild her into the swing. The ball bounced back every time Echizen moved her wrist into action, hitting every ball back.

Eiji and Momoshiro was staring at the pair before he go bursting into laugher. Inui was scribbling something in his green-notebook and the rest of the Seigaku member, excluding Tezuka were smiling at the displayed moment. During the moments that has passed, Inui had called almost all of the Seigaku team members to go and observe Echizen's newly "profound secret" that he was keeping from them. Instantly most of the Seigaku members were interested, except for Kaidoh–he just happened to be jogging by and spotted his senpai-taichi hiding behind the bushes and observing the tennis courts, thus involved his daily argument with Momoshiro as usual–and Tezuka(whom would hang up every time Inui would call him on his cellular phone asking him about something).

"Mou, it doesn't look like Ochibi is on a date with Ryuzaki's granddaughter. Look at his face! His actions! Nyaa.." Eiji said as he examined the two by their actions. It was a shame that Echizen and Ryuzaki couldn't stay like that for a while. Echizen had let go of Ryuzaki the moment that he finished showing her the swing.

"That Echizen. He seriously don't know how to treat a girl." Momoshiro said as he cracked his knuckles determinedly.

"Fsshuu...like you know how to treat a girl?" Kaidoh asked.

"Argh! What did you say Mamushi?" Momoshiro glared at the bandana-guy.

"Fsshuu...if you know how to treat a girl how come I don't see you getting a girl of your own? Huh?" Kaidoh glared back.

"Now. Now. Calm down. Remember, we got to remain quiet. Its bad enough that we're spying at Echizen. Its not polite to eavesdrop on people's personal life." Oishi, the Seigaku vice-captain said, trying to calm down the two who were still glaring at each other.

"Hmm..but its rare to see Echizen helping anybody on a Saturday where its their free time. Especially to a girl. This is getting interesting. I sense some sort of chemistry between them. All we need to do is give them a little push to the right direction and then everything shall be alright." The Seigaku tensai said with this mischievous smile on his face.

The other regulars look at Fuji with different faces. Eiji and Momoshiro looked excited since they both have smirks and grins on their faces. Inui was busily writing down information into his green-notebook while his glasses reflected, a smirk on his face, indicating that he thought it was a very good idea. Kawamura just stood there and smiled while Kaidoh just stood there, not caring for a thing and Oishi stood there worried–thinking whether or not he should participate into this little scheme that his team mates are coming up with.

So it was settled. The Seigaku team members huddled together to formed a plan to get their beloved Seigaku Freshmen Regular together with Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter. A little thing to spice up Echizen Ryoma's love life.

* * *

Monday morning strolled by and the students are gathering to get ready for school. The brightness of the golden rays dashed down upon Seishun Gakuen. Echizen Ryoma was walking to school with his usual attire for school–a white buttoned shirt and black pants. He carried a big blue Seigaku tennis pack on his left shoulder as he walked into the school grounds yawning all the way. His black-jet hair was messy as usual while his green highlights reflected from the sun shining down. 

Suddenly somebody grabbed him from behind, startling him from behind. He turned around to look at the captor. It was his tennis club teammates, Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai. Inwardly he groaned at the sight of them, grinning and baring their teeth at him in a cunning way.

"You're one sly guy aren't you Echizen?" Momoshiro laughed as he tighten his hold on Echizen's neck.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Ryoma said, practically choking out at his words as his senpai continued holding him at the neck.

" It's all good. All good. We know everything Ochibi!" Eiji beamed happily and hugged the poor boy even more.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryoma asked, getting a bit irritated by his senpai's antics since they're talking in nonsense.

"Ahhh...to be young again. So young. So young. You're so lucky Ochibi." Eiji said, sighing as he ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"Huh?" Ryoma's confusion deepened more.

"Be young today, Echizen!" Momoshiro said as he let go of Ryoma and slapped him at the back, grinning all the way.

"Che. This is ridiculous." Ryoma muttered. He walked away from the two laughing senpais as the school bell ran indicating the start of classes.

Lunchtime strolled by pretty quick while the Seishun Gakuen students got ready for lunch. Ryuzaki Sakuno wandered outside the school, carrying her lunch box. She walked around the campus, hoping to find an empty bench or something so she can sit down and wait for her friend Tomoka. She smiled when she spotted an opening bench. As she walked over to the nearby bench, she didn't noticed that she bumped into somebody, making her fall down on the grass.

Sakuno looked up to see that she bumped into Fuji-senpai, "G-Gomen Fuji-senpai. I didn't look where I was going." She bowed down to him apologetically.

The tensai just smiled, "It's alright. No harm was done." He reached out a hand to the fretting girl on the ground.

Sakuno blushed but she remained quiet as she accepted her senpai's hand, "Arigatou Fuji-senpai."

"No problem." He continued smiling, didn't let go of her hand yet, leaving Sakuno to deepen her blush even more which didn't go unnoticed to the tensai. Instead he continuing grinning, "Neh Sakuno-chan, would you like to sit down on that bench with me?" He pointed to the same bench that Sakuno was about to sit before bumping into him.

"Er...I guess..." Sakuno said unsurely, but her senpai tugged her over to the bench before she could say anything else.

Sitting on the bench, the pair went into silence until the tensai broke the silence, "Neh Sakuno-chan, I hear that you're practicing on your tennis. How is it coming along?"

"Um..I'm not that good but I'm learning little by little." Sakuno blushed at the intensity closeness between her and Fuji-senpai, although it seems that he didn't take any noticed.

Meanwhile Echizen Ryoma walked around the campus hoping to find a tree where he can leaned on and take a nap. He yawned as he turned the corner but he stopped at his tracks as he stared at the scene in front of him. Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki was sitting on the same bench, and Fuji-senpai was leaning closely at poor Ryuzaki. _Too closely_ Ryoma thought, voicing his opinion silently. He continued to watch them from afar, it may seem totally out of his personality to eavesdrop on others but somehow he didn't care since it involves_ a certain two-braided pigtailed girl. _

Ryoma blinked, _Wait a minute, since when was I concern about Ryuzaki? This isn't any of my busines– _his trailed of thoughts stopped right there as he focused his attention back at the pair. He peered from the side of the school in which he was hiding. He saw that Fuji-senpai was talking to Ryuzaki about her tennis practices. Some phrases from the sentences he managed to hear, _"If you like, I can give you a lesson or two on tennis." _

Upon hearing this, Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the tensai's back, practically glaring daggers at Fuji-senpai's back. _Che, I'm not going to stand here all day and let him get away with this. _Ryoma thought as he casually walked from his hiding place and into view, walking towards to the pair sitting at the bench.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said shockingly when he came into view.

Fuji merely turned around, surprised to see Echizen glaring at him. Putting on a blank face, he acted as though he doesn't know anything, "Oh, Echizen, I didn't know that you were there."

Focusing all his attention at Fuji, his golden-eyes glared into the cerulean-eyes of the tensai. Keeping his voice steady he said, "Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai is looking for you. It seems urgent so I think you should hurry up."

"Is that so? I wonder what Eiji wanted." Fuji said smiling at Echizen, irritating him further.

"I don't know. Maybe if you go there you can find out." Ryoma said, frustrated that Fuji-senpai wouldn't budge from the bench where he and _the two-braided pigtailed _girl sat closely. He gritted his teeth lightly, hoping it won't displayed to the pair of his irritation. It was a shame that he didn't bring his white-R-cap along so he can hide behind his emotions.

"A-Ano Fuji-senpai. Maybe you should go and see what Kikumaru-senpai wanted. I wouldn't want to get in your way." Sakuno's soft voice broke the tension between the two–more like Ryoma's tension since Fuji was just sitting there grinning.

"Ahh..you're right. Too bad our chat had ended shortly Sakuno-chan. We shall talk more next time. Nice talking to you." Fuji said, getting up from the bench–much to Ryoma's relief, yet irritated by the honorific that his senpai addressed to _her. _

"E-E-Er...nice talking to you too Fuji-senpai." Sakuno stuttered, bowing to him.

Fuji smiled and started walking towards the school, "Ja ne, Sakuno-chan! I'll see you during practice Echizen!"

Sakuno blushed at the honorific while Ryoma simply glared at the smiling tensai's back.

Fuji smirked as he walked away. _Step One: Trigger Echizen's Emotions, completed. You're easy to manipulate Echizen. Heh. This is getting interested. Poor Sakuno-chan. She doesn't know what we're planning. This should be fun. _Fuji thought as he went to look for the others, hoping to tell them the good progress that they're having so far. _The plan starts now.

* * *

_

Tennis practice ended for the Seigaku's tennis club. The club members lined up to listen to directions from their coach, Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Ok. Practice ends right here. Freshmen and Juniors are to pick up the balls and put away the nets. That is all. After that, you're dismissed. Have a nice week off. Oh regulars, please stay for a little while after you finished changing." Coach Ryuzaki instructed as everybody get into motion.

After the balls and nets were put away, the club members was leaving except for the regulars who were waiting for their coach.

"Where shall I start? I have a meeting that I have to be out of town for. My granddaughter would be the only one at home and I can't leave her alone. I was wondering if one of you guys can take care of her for the week that I'm gone." Coach Ryuzaki asked hoping to find a volunteer.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was the first one to spoken, "I'm sorry sensei. My family and I are going out of town for the week also."

"It's alright Tezuka. The rest of you?"

"I can watch over your granddaughter, Ryuzaki-sensei." Oishi spoken.

"Me too! I can help Oishi!" Eiji said happily.

Fuji chuckled, "I can also look after Sakuno-chan, Sumire-chan."

"Fuji! How many times have I told you not to call me '_Sumire-chan_'?"

Fuji just continued smiling as Echizen looked at his senpai suspiciously. The earlier event that he had witness during lunch wasn't able to leave his mind. It bothered him seeing Fuji-senpai so closed to _her_. It was odd how he never saw his senpai paying any attention, yet why today? Why her? He can't let his senpai do anything cunning without his watchful eyes. He paused, _Wait a minute, why do I care so much what's happening between those two? Yet it bothers me! Che, this is stupid. I don't get why I'm so worked up with whatever business he has with her. I don't care–_

Ryoma's trailed of thoughts was cut off by Momoshiro who grabbed him by the neck, mussy his black-jet hair.

"Itai Itai Momo-senpai! Let go of me!" Ryoma choked out, trying to get out of his senpai's hold.

"Neh Echizen! Are you coming along? To look after Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter? Eh? I'm going. Are you?" Momoshiro asked, some detection of teasing behind his voice.

_Now what? _Ryoma thought, groaning at this situation. Normally he wouldn't care but what should he do now? Especially with all these weird emotions pilling up his mind, messing him up. Finally he said, "Betsuni. It doesn't matter."

"Yay! Ochibi is coming along! This should be fun!" Eiji said happily, hugging Echizen.

_Great, what did I ever do to deserve this punishment? _Ryoma thought as he tried to get Kikumaru-senpai's hold off him.

"Minna, thank you very much for helping me out. Here is my address and phone number if anything comes up. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good work today." Ryuzaki-sensei said, dismissing the regulars.

* * *

Those who were able to help out Ryuzaki-sensei in taking care of her granddaughter showed up early in the morning, holding their clothes that would last them for a week. Waiting outside their sensei's house were the following people: Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syusuke, Momoshiro Takeshi, Oishi Syuichiroh, Inui Sadaharu, and Echizen Ryoma. 

Oishi rang the doorbell and a minute later, Sakuno answered the door blushing at the slight of a lot of people, "Ohayo senpai-taichi. Thank you for taking care of me for this whole week." She bowed down to him.

"It's alright. We love to _take_ _care_ of you. Neh minna?" Fuji said smiling at the blushing girl while looking back at the others hoping to find an answer from them.

"Yup! We would love to _take care _of you! It isn't a bother to us!" Eiji said happily, getting in front of Fuji and hugging the girl, making her blush even more.

"Like Eiji-senpai said. We would _love to take care_ of you. Besides we got nothing to do and I'm sure that we'll have fun with you." Momoshiro said, stepping into the Ryuzaki residence.

"Ahh...you're here. I need to have right now. Here is the address and phone number where I would be staying. If you have any problems, don't hesitate and call me. Sakuno, please show them to their rooms where they would be staying and be good with them. I'll call you guys when I arrive." Ryuzaki-sensei said, entering the room holding her luggage and trying to get everything ready before she leaves the door. "Again, thank you so much for taking care of my granddaughter. If you shall have any problems or questions, just ask Sakuno." She grabbed her car keys while putting on her shoes.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki-sensei. We'll take care of your granddaughter. You don't have to worry about anything. Take care of yourself." Oishi said, helping her with the luggage, carrying it out to her car.

"Thank you Oishi. I'll leave everything under your control." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she get into her car, starting her engine. "Bye minna. Take care of yourself. Just have fun but not too much that would be too rowdy or anything. Got that?"

"Hai." chorused the group.

The car started to leave the driveway as the group watched the car go on the road. Suddenly there were silence amongst them until Sakuno's soft-shy voice broke it, asking if they would like to see to their room that they'll be using for the week. Each room has at least 2 bedrooms, therefore splitting the 6 members they have the following pair up roommates: Kikumaru-Fuji, Momoshiro-Echizen, and Oishi-Inui. After they got settled into their rooms for the week, Sakuno showed them around the house–such as where the bathroom, kitchen, the den, etc.

Before they know it, noon have already strolled by. Sakuno suggested that they should start on lunch and the others agreed. Sakuno, Fuji, Momoshiro and Inui were at the kitchen preparing for the meals while Echizen, Oishi and Kikumaru were setting up the table and washing the plates, chopsticks, etc.

While preparing for the meals, Fuji suddenly said, "Ah..Sakuno-chan?"

"H-Hai Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno blushed, can't get used to that honorific that her senpai used.

"It seems we're out of cabbages, Sakuno-chan." Fuji said, looking back at the refrigerator seeing the lack of cabbages or so it seems.

"O-O-Oh. They're downstairs at the basement at the storage room." Sakuno said.

Suddenly Echizen, Oishi and Kikumaru walked into the kitchen and looked at the scene that was going on.

"Saku-chan! We're done with setting the table!" Eiji said with ecstacy.

"O-Oh. Thank you so much." Sakuno said, bowing.

"No problem Saku-chan." Eiji said, walking to where Fuji was, "Neh Fuji-chan, what are you doing?"

_Che. She doesn't need to bowed every time the senpai does something for her. Such a polite person. Yet she is always stuttering. _Echizen grunted, his hands were behind his back. His cap was low so the others wouldn't see his expression.

"Alright Ochibi! You can go downstairs the basement and get the cabbages in the storage room!" Eiji said, breaking his thoughts yet again.

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked. _What was going on? Downstairs? Basement? Cabbages? Storage room? Huh?_

"We ran out of cabbages Echizen. We all decided that you should go downstairs and get them for us seeing that you're spacing out over there." Fuji said, embarrassing him but thank goodness his cap was low, hiding his emotions.

"Echizen? Spacing out? What were you thinking about?" Momoshiro said, grabbing him from behind and nudge his hair.

"Itai! Itai! Momo-senpai! It hurts! Let go of me!" Echizen grunted out. _Why the hell am I always the victim?_

"Hmm? What were you thinking Ochibi?" Eiji said, pouncing on the poor kid even more. He bent down and whispered to his ear, "Were you thinking about Saku-chan?" He chuckled when he saw a startled priceless expression on his face.

"Fine. I'll go down to the basement to get some cabbages." Ryoma said once he got out of his senpai's hold. He needed to get out of here. The embarrassment that his senpai has put him on. "Which way to the basement?"

"U-um..its that way Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said blushing as she pointed to the door near the entry of the kitchen.

"I'm coming too!" Momoshiro said, mischief in his eyes unknown to the freshmen.

"Me too!" Eiji said as he looked at Momoshiro, grinning at him.

"Whatever," Ryoma said as he walked to the direction to the basement.

After 20 minutes gone by, there wasn't any sign of Echizen, Momoshiro and Eiji. Sakuno started to worried when they have been gone for such a long time.

_I hope they didn't get lost downstairs at the basement. Sakuno no baka. They're guest, how are they suppose to know where the storage room is. Mou, I'm worried about Ryoma-kun and senpai-taichi. _Sakuno thought as she stopped staring at the clock and said, "A-A-Ano, I'll go and check to see if theyr'e alright. I'm worried that they might get lost of something." She addressed the others as she walked towards the basement door.

She opened it and peered inside the basement. Odd, it was pitched black inside. She started to walked down the stairs when she suddenly heard a muffled voice, "Wait! Don't come in! Or you'll be–"

Too late. The door shut behind her. Startled, she turned around and try to turned the knob open. No luck. It was locked.

_Ahh! What do I do? What do I do? It's so dark. Who was that voice anyway? How come the door is locked? It's not suppose to. Ahh..._Sakuno thought frantically as she tried to think of something.

"Che. You shouldn't do that Ryuzaki. Now we're both _locked inside the basement _for who knows when. _Mada mada dane_." The voice said.

Sakuno's eyes widened, now that she founded out whose she's locked with. _Mou, I'm locked inside my own basement! With Ryoma-kun no less! What to do? What do to?_

_The Gods are against me. I just know it. Momo-senpai no baka! Kikumaru-senpai no baka! They planned this didn't they? Locking me up in this basement! Especially with her! _Ryoma thought bitterly. Oh why did this have to happened today? _Great, just my luck.

* * *

_

**Eternity's Angel:** Hello! This is my first **Tennis No Ohjisama **fanfic everybody. Please be kind and review! Tell me what you thought about it! This is the longest chapter that I have ever written! 17 pages in total! Whoa! This chapter isn't **edit** so please try your best and read through my mistakes until I can find the time to fix the mistakes. (I know there might be some grammatical/spelling errors, so please excuse them until I find the time to edit it personally or find an editor.) I won't guarantee that the next chapter would be out soon, so please be patient with me. I'm going on vacation this summer and I'll try my best to work a little on it. By the way, **Happy Independence Day! **Have a great summer! I hope I didn't bored you guys to death with this chapter. Next chapter, it would contain humor! - Just you watch it!


End file.
